


All That Glitters

by kazuallystealsyowallet



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Heist AU, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to trafficking, Six Of Crows Inspired, aka I just wanted lumark to be kanej, but nothing explicit, lumark nation scream, they'll all make cameos at one point or another, warnings will be added along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazuallystealsyowallet/pseuds/kazuallystealsyowallet
Summary: Mark Lee thought he might finally have the chance to stop running but when he's presented with an offer he can't turn down he's left to face the past he never wanted to return to. He also has to deal with the stress that comes in the form of his tall, charming partner in crime.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	All That Glitters

“HANDS UP!” 

Mark grits his teeth and the grip on his knives tighten. He has only got two left on his person and unless this goes incredibly well and according to plan they were fucked. All he can do is remain out of sight and wait for the signal. He curses to himself for letting the alarm go off earlier but don’t get him wrong-this wasn’t all his fault. He had assumed that this wasn’t going to take more than a few more minutes. The mission had been simple enough: go in, grab the necklace from the third floor and get out. Of course, he had only been foolishly hopeful to think that anything would be this simple. As if this was their first time working together.

Lucas-the asshole and main source of his stress-smirked as he took his time to put his hands above his head and turned to face the two guards. They’re both built but Lucas probably has ten centimeters on the taller one. What he doesn’t have is any sort of weapons on him. Just an extra chain in his pocket that was not instructed to take.

This was supposed to be quick. Grab the necklace and go, but of course whenever Lucas is left in charge they end up returning with an extra artifact or two, more bruises and even more people wanting to kill them. That’s how it’s been and Mark’s afraid that is how it will remain forever. 

“Now fellas no need to be so loud-it’s late. Can’t we settle this in a civil matter?” Lucas drawls. The shorter guard scowls.

“Shut your trap and hand over the necklace” he sneered, taking a step closer. Mark stiffens and is ready to pounce at any moment. Lucas must have felt the tension because he glances over in Mark’s direction for a fraction of a second. Not yet. That doesn’t stop Mark from inching closer. 

“Necklace?” Lucas asks feigning innocence. If Mark is lucky he would be able to temporarily wound both of them considering how far they are from him. They have yet to reach for their guns, which are nestled in their holsters, he notes.

“The Empress’ Ruby!” the taller one snaps, starting to lose patience. Lucas has three ways to exit although the window better not be the one that he ends up taking. They’re on the third floor of the museum and while they both climbed up, Mark doesn’t trust Lucas to make it down without injuring himself.

“Ah-well it's less of a necklace and more of a collar and believe me I’d know about those-” The other guards would be searching the other floors near where the necklace was which meant they didn’t have much time before they either find them or block off the exits which means Mark and Lucas would be stuck taking the window. He did leave the rope right-

“Enough!” they both charge and Lucas snaps his fingers. That’s all it takes for Mark to jump into action. 

He hurls the first knife at the taller one, landing it right in his shoulder. He cries out and collapses on the floor and the other yelped and spun around-big mistake on his part. Mark jumps down from the ceiling and lands the knife right in the guard’s chest and he howls loudly, joining his partner on the floor. 

Mark lands nimbley on his feet and whips around to scowl at Lucas who holds out his hand expectantly.

“I hope you know I hate you” he hissed, smacking the necklace down into the taller man’s palm with a bit more force than necessary. Lucas grinned, long fingers curling around the shimmering gold and red neck piece. 

“You wound me,” his gaze flickers over to the two men groaning in pain, “not literally but you know-”

“Shut up before I reconsider leaving you like them” Mark cuts in walking over and not very gently ripping back out his knives. He grimaced at the scent of blood and quickly tucked them away. He needed to be more careful since Xiaojun had not so subtly pointed out that they were running low on resources at the moment. The last thing he wanted was to inconvenience anyone. Although a certain blond cocky piece of shit made things difficult-

“Wait a minute,” one of the guards grunts out and Mark zips over to grab both their guns and steps down on his back, “th-those tattoos” he wheezes out.

Oh Mark was definitely going to kill him once they got back. 

Sure enough, the thick black band of ink around Lucas’ bicep is out on display for the world to see through his ripped sleeves and for people to recognize-

“Dirty Hands.” the other gasps-from shock or pain, Mark isn’t sure. But he is sure that this was their cue to start running.

Lucas seems to have no qualms about the situation and smugness takes over his unfairly handsome features. 

“I’m flattered. Are you hearing this? I have fans.” 

Mark narrows his eyes.

“Right. That’s totally a great thing. Now let’s go-”

“If he’s the damned bastard of the barrel then wouldn’t that make you-”

“The wraith?” 

Mark blanches. Oh fuck no. In that moment the door flies open and the other guards storm in yelling, and yeah, okay, time to go. He grabs Lucas by his coat and takes off to the fucking window. Lucas has the nerve to let out a low whistle while Mark still has a hold on him

“It’s kinda hot when you man handle me-”

“You’re on thin ice Wong. No, not even. The ice has cracked. You are drowning and I’m not saving you. Now,” Mark pushes the window open and lets out a breath of relief to see that the rope is still intact, “you first” he said. Lucas frowns.

“I’m heavier so wouldn’t it make sense to-”

“God damnit I will push you out if I have to now go” they both wince as gunshots echo around the room. 

“You better be out right after me.” And he’s out. As Lucas descends down Mark keeps an eye out and holds onto his knives. If someone had told him he’d be on his fourth heist in two months about seven months ago, he would have laughed in their face. However, this was his life now and as much as he’d like for things to settle down he didn’t think that would be happening anytime soon. 

Especially while he was working with Lucas who acted like he had nine lives to spare.

He peers out to see that there's enough space for him to start climbing so he carefully hops out and begins to climb down carefully to move at the right speed to not accidentally kick Lucas off. Once they both reach the ground Mark turns to his partner.

“Come on, Yangyang should be here by now at the side entrance” he said but they both freeze at the sound of footsteps. They both dive behind the nearest shrubbery just in time as two guards step out into the clearing. 

“Look at the rope. They shouldn’t have gotten that far. Check the back and I’ll take the side”

Lucas turns to Mark who’s already nodding, thinking the same thing. 

Once the guard is alone Mark lunges at him but he must have made noise because the guard whips around and jumps back. Mark rolls onto the ground and avoids the sword coming at his face. 

“Stand down! This is an ord-MPH!” while the guard had been busy trying to catch Mark-something rather challenging to do-Lucas snuck up behind him, clamping his hand around his mouth and ripping the sword out of his hand. Mark delivers the final blow, digging the knife deep into his neck. When the body goes limp Lucas drops him and they both take off running. 

Sure enough, Yangyang is waiting impatiently in the beat up van, revving up the engine.

“About time. And why the fuck do you reek?” the orange haired boy huffs as he backs out. Mark flops down in the back compartment and shoots Lucas a nasty look.

“Great question. Why don’t you ask Lucas?” he sneered. Lucas rolled his eyes but smirks smugly.

“Please. Like Kun is going to complain about more money” he replies easily. He shows off the chain and necklace to Yangyang who ‘oohs’ in approval. Unbelievable. 

The ride back to their hideout wouldn’t be a very long one. The new spot is nestled discreetly in the midst of other bars and clubs. The old location had been a dump to say the least and as much as Mark hated to admit it, the reason they got to relocate was thanks to all the extra cash from these heists. He couldn’t help but accept the fact that he did enjoy the thrill of getting away with an invalued artifact taken from the people who put them here. 

Of course, he had to owe it to a certain someone for taking a chance with his lost ass. 

Lucas joins him in the back and sits across from him, long legs sprawled out. Mark grumbles, tugging his crossed legs closer to his body and Lucas smiles sheepishly in apology.

“For what it’s worth, there were three other things I had my eye on that I didn’t grab.” he said. Mark shakes his head but smiles tiredly despite it all.

“You’re impossible Wong. Helpless” he said and received a grin in response.

“Then it’s a good thing I have you here with me”

(six months ago)

“Come on keep moving” the guard shoved Mark along. He bit his tongue to hold back any snarky remark, and settled for glaring ahead. It was well into the night and not many people were out on the streets like it was during the day when it was crowded with merchants and villagers alike. The people who were still out were busy cleaning or closing up their shops, ducking their heads down as they passed by, conversation dying down. 

Mark had heard many stories about the outermost part of the province-where the guards were constantly terrorized by the inhabitants that were downright primitive. 

After a few days though, he learned it was far from that. They were people trying to make a living in this unfair world and a lot of them were barely making it by. The empress was a cruel woman who tore down the system that had been built over generations and left her people grasping on to life. The guards were her henchmen who lorded over the poor and got off the power handed to them.

Mark has never had it easy, but it was unlike these people. Once upon a time Mark served in the inner city as an object-a toy to be passed along from older men and women alike. He had to be perfect and obedient. Smile, speak when spoken too and was to never resist when hands began to wander. That was the world he had known for quite some time. 

The only thing is that he had his brother. He wasn’t alone in the terrifying world of haughty nobles and he’d have someone to hold on to while crying. To confront his fears in the dead of the night while they huddled together. 

However, Taeyong was no longer here. Mark was alone for once in his life and like these people he had nobody to help him. Until he didn’t.

He had managed to last a mere three days on his own before he had been caught sleeping on a rooftop. To make matters worse he didn’t have a passport on him so the arrest that followed was not surprising. 

What was surprising was when they were just about to arrive at the station everyone surrounding them quickly scattered away into their houses, doors and windows being slammed shut. Mark frowned as they halted. The guard leading that didn’t have a hold on him stepped forward. 

“Who’s there?” He asks, reaching for his holster. 

Silence. 

“Eung, keep a hold on him” the guard to Mark’s left muttered as he stepped away to go search for anything strange. Before he could get a response Mark jerked forward nearly tripping over his feet and Eung screamed in pain collapsing next to him. The two others ran over and Mark looked down, eyes widening to see an arrow going through his chest. 

The leading guard turned to Mark, grabbing the front of his shirt and Mark braced himself, ready to be hit for the fourth time that night when-

“Now I wouldn’t do that if I were you” an unfamiliar voice drawls and Mark’s eyes snapped open. Standing a few feet away is a tall man with pale blonde hair and a lazy smirk on his face. He’s dressed in all black, silver hoops hanging off his ears along with various other piercings. Mark is slightly taken aback by just how handsome he is. Faces like his certainly didn’t belong here. He looked like a prince, rather than someone who’d be living in the most forgotten and impoverished part of the province.

Mark felt the guard’s grip on him tighten and the other gasps. 

“Dirty Hands” he whispers in horror.

The man-Dirty Hands-only widens his smirk. 

“Correct. Now why don’t you two let him go and then you might be able to return with only one of you dead” he said nodding at Mark who is too stunned and terrified to breathe. The guards who had put on such a rough front while dragging him along the streets for nearly an hour both exchange nervous glances behind his back. Dirty Hands sighs. 

“Deadeye”

A loud zing is heard and the two other guards cry out, crumpling down towards the earth, matching arrows in their necks. Mark remains frozen in mild horror. What just happened? His eyes snap up back to Dirty Hands who’s making his way towards him in carefully measured strides. The logical part of his brain tells him to run for his life and not look back, but then he remembers that whoever this is isn’t alone and he’d have an arrow in his back before he knew it as well. 

Dirty Hands takes him in up and down and Mark shivers under his hazel gaze.

“You’re pretty fast at climbing” he suddenly says and Mark blinks.

“Excuse me?” he asks after a moment of silence, certain he’s misheard him. It must be from the shock. 

But the blond raises an eyebrow.

“You were the one that managed to scale the tea shop without any gear the other night right? Or was that someone else?” he asks and Mark pales.

“I didn’t steal anything” is what he replies dumbly, unable to shift his gaze away from the piercing eyes staring down at him. 

A snort comes from somewhere above him and he whipped around in time to see a figure jump down. He’s dressed in the same all black ensemble but he is relatively shorter than Dirty Hands and has long, curly dark hair. A bow is slung around his shoulders and Mark gets his answer as to who took down the guards lying at his feet. 

“Please. As if we would even care if you stole anything from these bastards” he said kicking at one of the guards feet carelessly. Mark turns back to the blond, confused and is met with an amused look.

“Who are you?” he asks.

“The name’s Lucas. That’s Hendery,” he nods at the other, “and we have a proposition for you.”

“Why do you two smell like blood?” 

Renjun is frowning from his little corner that Mark doesn’t dare to even enter. It seems like Renjun is always frowning whenever it comes to Mark and by now, Mark is getting used to it, he keeps his head down and walks over to Xiaojun to dispose of the knives covered in dried blood. Their unofficial blacksmith makes a face but accepts the blades nonetheless. Mark also sets down the two guns and shakes his head when the shorter’s face lights up as he inspects them. 

Lucas ruffles Renjun’s hair causing the younger boy to scowl and bat his arm away.

“No need to worry didi. We just had a minor setback s’all” Lucas replies cheerfully. 

“By minor setback he means that he held them back to grab some flimsy chain” Yangyang hollers from somewhere else in the warehouse. Kun emerges from his quarters and raises an eyebrow expectantly at Lucas who holds out the two items in question. He inspects the chain before humming in approval.

“It’s not as flashy as the usual stuff you nab but I suppose it’ll be worth a couple thousand won” he declares. Lucas grinned and Mark rolled his eyes as he joined Hendery who wordlessly handed him a bottle filled with bright purple liquid.

“Lemme guess. There were probably way nicer things he could have grabbed instead” he said polishing off his own drink, haphazardly setting the glass down on the table.

“We were in a museum filled with jewelry from the royal family. Of course there were nicer things than some chain,” he scoffed, taking a long swig, grimacing as it burned the back of his throat, “what the hell is this shit?”

“Beats me” Hendery shrugs, “Ten dropped it off. Said it’s a new creation of his.” 

“It tastes like ass” Mark deadpans to which the archer snickers. Hendery usually accompanied the three of them on these, but he had to help Xiaojun and Renjun with a new shipment that came in at the docks. Hendery was cool. Yeah sometimes he said odd things and enjoyed Ten’s weird concoctions, but he was friendly and that was all Mark could really ask for. 

His eyes flick over to where Lucas is bothering Xiaojun who is trying to repair a blade. Kun led a very tight knit group of thieves for years according to Hendery. Mark who had joined a little over half a year ago has settled down somewhat. Lucas and Hendery brought him in unannounced after saving him which led to Renjun nearly taking his eye out when he first stepped in through the doors of the old hideout. 

Their former hideout had been situated on the outermost part of the province and was a tiny box where they all cramped in together. During that time, Mark only ever spoke to Lucas, Hendery and occasionally Kun. 

Kun was a bit of an enigma. At first glance, he seemed like a normal mechant or perhaps a worker at the piers. Certainly not a leader for a band of misfits. In the months living here, Mark has seen just how far Kun would go to get his hands on cash, yet that was juxtaposed with how protective he is of all the people in the group. Especially Renjun and Yangyang. Mark also had to hand it to him in terms of how loyal he was. Once Mark proved to not be completely useless during his missions with Lucas and Hendery, Kun did not hesitate to save him his own room and provide him with food and water at the new place. 

Along with the new place came new faces. Junhui owned a restaurant a couple blocks away and took a liking to the younger members quickly. There was also Yuqi, a bartender who had a scarily high alcohol tolerance despite her tiny frame. 

Most notably though was Ten. Mark knew for a fact that was not his real name, but it fit surprisingly enough. Ten was the owner of a club that they frequented often. When they first met he had taken one look at Mark and proceeded to leave him shell shocked for the rest of the night.

“Ah, you’re like me. Or at least you were” he said when Lucas had ran off to the dance floor laughing maniacally with Hendery. 

“What do you mean?” Mark found it hard to concentrate when everything about Ten felt overwhelming. From his sharp eyeliner, to the glitter on his face and chest, to the plunging neckline of his silk shirt and the various rings adorning his dainty fingers. 

Ten doesn’t reply at first and reaches for Mark’s wrist. Mark had flinched but didn't pull away as Ten turned his hand to reveal the number 02 printed in tiny black font. Mark’s eyes snapped up to meet Ten’s, blood running cold. 

“How did you even see that?” 

Ten shook his head.

“I had a feeling but this confirmed it. It was from the way you carry yourself. You could have a low tolerance to alcohol, but you also turned down your friend’s invitation to dance in that crowd” he said. Mark held his breath, waiting for Ten to reveal he knew his real identity. To turn him in. To do something that would have him on the run once again right after everything seemed to be going well.

But he pats Mark on the shoulder before standing up.

“Lemme know if you want to talk. Now if you excuse me, I need to find that fine piece of ass that is your leader.” And with that he slinked through the crowd disappearing in the masses of bodies. 

The rest was history. While Mark never took Ten up on his offer, he did get teased a lot by the elder much to everyone else’s delight. 

Xiaojun and Yangyang were more or less just acquaintances to Mark; they were civil, nothing more and nothing less.

Renjun on the other hand had made it abundantly clear that he didn’t trust Mark for shit. His answer to why came to him while he and Lucas were on lookout duty one night at the old hideout.

“He’s just upset that Sicheng is away,” Lucas said with a shrug after Mark expressed his feelings about the younger boy.

“Sicheng?”

“That’s right-you haven’t met him. Sicheng or Winwin to outsiders is another one of us. Second in command, Kun’s right hand man. Whatever you want to call it. He’s the one that took Renjun in actually and he normally helps Hendery and I with our missions” he explains casually as if they were talking about the weather or something. 

“Why didn’t you say anything before? Why didn’t any of you? No wonder Renjun hates me” Mark spluttered. Of course it all made sense. To anyone it would look like Mark was trying to replace this Sicheng person. 

Lucas watches, amused.

“Renjun is harmless. Well, okay maybe not harmless per say, but he isn’t a loose cannon. He won’t kill you in your sleep, promise” he said leaning back against the wall behind him. Mark frowned. 

“Where is Sicheng then?” he asks.

“On a mission that’s quite some distance away. If all goes well we’ll be richer than you could ever dream Mark” he sighs shutting his eyes and allowing his eyes to flutter shut. The moonlight highlights his features and Mark takes him in. 

‘Guess you’ll be glad to have him back so you aren’t stuck with me.’ Mark never does voice those thoughts aloud. 

“Yangyang come down from there!” Xiaojun snapped. Yangyang sticks out his tongue as he balances on the edge of the railing and Lucas’ loud laughter booms around the warehouse. Kun shakes his head.

“C’mon kids we need to get moving or Ten will have my head” Kun said. 

“Whipped!” Hendery jeered from beside Mark. 

“What’s the occasion?” Lucas asks walking over to swipe the bottle from Mark’s hand and downing the rest of the vile liquid in one go. Mark can’t help but watch as his Adam's apple bobs up and down as he does so.

“It’s the two year anniversary of the club opening and he wants us all to come. Drinks on him” Kun responds. 

“Sweet!” Lucas and Yangyang cheer. Mark’s eyes flit over to Renjun who is already frowning at him.

“I think I’ll pass,” Mark said. Lucas turns to him so quickly it must hurt. 

“What? Why?” he asks, jutting out his lower lip in-for a lack or better terms-a pout. Mark hates how he immediately thinks cute.

“I’m a bit worn out,” he lied. Please. He could easily go for a run around the block if he wanted and then scale the warehouse. The tension that settles over the group is thick enough to cut with a knife. 

All eyes land on Renjun who pushes his chair back with a loud screech against the floor.

“What? Do what you want. Not like anyone ever cares about what I say” his words are less directed at Mark and more towards Kun who looks guilty for a few seconds before he claps his hands together.

“Then great! Mark, you’re coming then, yeah? Ten will kill me if you don’t” he said as Renjun stormed off to his shared room with Yangyang.

“Sure,” Mark sighs and Lucas smiles, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Great! Now can you two shower and get changed because you reek” Xiaojun cuts in dryly.

xxx

The club is packed to the brim with patrons and everything seems to be in full swing by the time their group arrives. The loud music could be heard from outside the building and the bass felt like a second heartbeat once they were inside. 

Lucas lets out a loud whoop and propels himself to the bar dragging Yangyang with him.

Yuqi is working tonight and upon spotting the pair she rolled her eyes.

“Your usual?” she asks and they both chorus ‘yes’ in response. Lucas turns to take in the scene. The dance floor is crowded and he is pleasantly surprised to see Xiaojun and Hendery dancing together. While the pair do look unbelievably stiff, it’s progress. They have been dancing around each other for far too long and while the new place was bigger than the glorified box they used to live in, the sexual tension was still unbearable to everyone else around them. 

Yangyang also catches sight of this.

“About time,” he said, downing his drink. 

“Tell me about it. They could use some liquid courage though” Lucas muses. Yuqi on the other hand blinks.

“Wait, you mean they haven’t fucked already?” she gaped. Yangyang scoffed.

“Please. This is the longest I’ve seen them have physical contact with each other,” he said. He grabbed his glass and turned to Lucas. 

“I’m gonna bother Kun ge, see ya” he said, taking off. Lucas chucked, shaking his head and he leaned against the counter.

“Have you missed me Song? Your shifts must be dull without my presence” he said and she pretends to gag.

“Please. Like I miss you getting shit faced and scaring off all the hot girls that come by” she huffed out wiping down the top of the bar with a rag, shoving his elbow away and causing him to stumble. He scowled to which she responded with a saccharine smile. 

“What about you Wong? I’d say you aren’t faring better than those two” she said as she scrubbed away at a suspicious looking stain. Lucas frowned.

“The hell are you on about?” he asks. Yuqi shoots him a look, like she can’t believe how dense he is. Then her gaze shifts over to the side where there are couches set up along the wall. He looks over and oh. 

Mark was seated alone, his drink untouched by the looks of it with his hand behind his neck as he gazed out the window. While they might have better living accommodations, the lighting back at the hideout was still pretty shitty. Now though, he could get a better look at Mark’s outfit. The black shirt he had on was one he must have borrowed from Hendery, judging by the way it fits snugly at his shoulders. The sleeves are rolled up and he had his fingerless gloves on as per usual. Lucas swallows as Mark raked a hand through his hair and leans his head back to expose his neck.

Yuqi coughs and he turns to her snapping out of his thoughts.

“I’m never wrong about these things so I’d say you go talk to him before someone else does. Your boy is pretty coveted around these parts” she said. With that she takes off to go help Shuhua at the other end of the bar where a line has begun to form. 

Lucas sets down his drink and turns back to study Mark. Contrary to Yuqi’s beliefs he wasn’t that dense. He knew he was fucked the minute Mark managed to successfully take down a guard on his own for the first time in that back alley months ago. From that point onward it was all downhill. He will never forget when Mark changed into his new outfit that went along with the rest of theirs. He had nearly fallen over when he’d walked ahead of him. It will remain a mystery if Xiaojun included the skin tight black pants on purpose or not and Lucas would rather not find out. 

To simply put it, his friends weren’t the only ones who were whipped. The problem though, is that Lucas doesn’t know if Mark even sees him like that. He wasn’t as stiff and closed off compared to five or six months ago but that didn’t mean that he was suddenly an open book. Lucas could get him flustered from comments he made here and there, but that just seemed to be a part of Mark’s overall skittish and easy to rile up personality. 

Even if Mark felt the same way, Lucas wasn’t sure if he’d be able to handle going out on missions together anymore. If anything were to happen to Mark, he shakes his head shuddering at the thought and takes a long gulp of his drink. 

“What’s got you so deep in your thoughts?” 

Lucas startles at the sound of Mark’s voice and turns to face him. Mark’s amused smile was worth the embarrassment. 

“You, of course” he replies and Mark’s eyes widen. He holds his breath and-

“Funny” is what Mark replies but his face is slightly red. Lucas tries to hide his disappointment and turns to face the crowd of dancing people so he won’t have to look at the purple and blue lights bringing out Mark’s eyes.

“You’ve been kind of quiet since we got back” he said. It might have been a change in topic, but Lucas had been genuinely curious. Mark would usually chime in while getting ready with Hendery and him, but he had been spacing out-more than usual.

“You noticed?” 

Lucas turned at his voice and felt his breath hitch when their eyes met. Mark gazed up at him with those stupid large doe eyes and yeah he was a goner. 

“Yeah” he replied breathlessly. Mark made a face.

“It’s just, something that happened at the museum that...didn’t sit well with me” he explains nervously. 

Before Lucas could reply, Ten runs over and he looks worried.

“Guys, VIP room now. Kun said there’s an emergency” 

xxx

If Lucas thought Mark was on edge before he should know he was downright about to have a mental breakdown now. What emergency? Has someone found him? Did he just lead anyone to their group? 

They all gather in the VIP room at the top floor of the club. The others are already there waiting.

“What the hell is going on?” Renjun snapped at Lucas.

“I don’t know. Where’s Kun?” he replies. Mark inhales shakily and reaches for the nearest thing to hold on to-which just so happened to be Lucas’ hand. Lucas turns to him and raises an eyebrow concerned but if he was going to say anything, he’s interrupted by Kun entering the room followed by an unfamiliar face. 

The stranger is pretty, Mark notices with sharp features and a tall lean body but that’s not what has everyone up on their feet in shock. He looked like he just got pummeled in a fight and flops down onto a seat with Kun’s help.

Lucas gasps.

“Minghao? What are you doing here?” 

Renjun shoves past everyone to get in Minghao's face.

“Where’s Sicheng ge?” he asks, sounding near hysterical. Mark turned to Kun who has the darkest look in his eye that Mark has ever seen.

“Sicheng has been captured.”

**Author's Note:**

> me: I need motivation to post this  
> *Lucas awaken the world teaser photos drop*  
> me: well shit 
> 
> you really don't have to have any prior six of crows knowledge to get this (aka I just borrowed two names lolol)
> 
> lemme know your thoughts? I have no idea how long this will take to finish and I'm scared to try a long fic but anything for lumark 
> 
> stream punch !!!


End file.
